Just Gonna Stand There?
by Natsuki Sato
Summary: Clare is feeling all alone. Eli is ignoring her, Adam and Fiona are always together, and Alli just moved away. Will Eli start talking to her again or will the stop being friends. What will happen next? Read to find out. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Second story that i made. i made it Eclare just for you. Please read and share, and review too.**

Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V.

I feel especially lonely right now. The valentines dance is coming soon. Everyone has a date except me. Even though dance is not my type of thing, I feel like going. This is the only event that Simpson broke the rules for. I take it as an opportunity, just like anyone else.

But unlike. Everyone else, I have no one to go with. Alli isn't here, Adam is with Fiona, and for some reason, Eli is ignoring me. Eli and I only talk if we have to in english class.

After last, I basically made my way to Fiona's locker, I need some serious girl time. Within a few minutes, Fiona arrives.

"Hey Clare! Whats up?"

"You busy Fi?"

"No, why?"

"I need some girl time. My best friend just moved a few weeks ago and you are my only girl friend that I have left."

"Sure. We can go to the dot."

The dot is a cafe where everyone from Degrassi hangs out. As we were walking, we started talking about our summer. Fiona told me about her kissing Declan then going to live with her cousins after that. She said that she had to go to therapy most of the time since everyone

thought she was crazy. She then asked me about my summer, and I think my face changed because she changed the topic right after she looked at me.

As soon as we reached the dot, we sat down outside. Fiona continued to talk about her summer. She said that therapy was easy after she actually went on her own choice. She could talk about anything she wanted.

Here comes the new server to take our order.

"What would you like?"

Fiona said: "I'll just have a coke and a cheese burger."

"And I'll have a sprite and a BLT sub with turkey."

As soon as the server left, I just had to ask.

"Since when do you eat so unhealthy?"

"Once a week. I decided to see a personal trainer to see how I can stay healthy without sweating and risking temptation."

"What did he say?"

"My trainer is a SHE, and she said that I can continue to eat the way I usually do. And for just in case reasons, I can eat junk food once a week. The rest of the day, I can eat junk but I have to watch how much I eat."

"Cool. I think I'm going to do that with you."

"That'd be perfect Clare! Now I don't have to worry about doing it alone."

Just about now, we were eating. I think what Fiona is doing is a great idea. I think I should really get to what I wanted to say to her.

"Fiona, are you going to the valentines dance next week?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was hoping that you could go with me. I want to go but I have no one to go with. And Eli is ignoring me."

"Oh. I'll tell Adam he doesn't have to go with me anymore. I kind of got him into going with me. You don't have to buy a ticket, I got it. Why is Eli ignoring you anyways?"

"I don't know. He only talks to me in English class if we have to work as partners. Then he just leaves after class. I'm afraid he may not like me anymore. When I call him, he doesn't pick up. And when I try to text him, he doesn't reply."

"He will come around Clare. He is most likely hiding something from you so he doesn't hurt you or he is scared."

"If he isn't trying to hurt me, then he is doing a bad job at it. And why would he be scared?"

"I don't know Clare. Just give him some time. I know its not the best thing to do, but avoid him as much as possible for about three days, then he should be running back to you."

"Thanks Fiona. You are a great help. I have to go now. Got to start my homework."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Ignoring Eli is going to be both easy and hard. Easy because he is ignoring me anyways. Hard because I want to find out what's going on.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home. I'll be in my room doing homework as usual.

"Clare!", my mom called. "We need to talk to you."

Oh no. This can't be good. We need to talk is almost never good.

"Yes mom?"

"Your father and I are letting Darcy come back."

"Why are you letting her back? She is always allowed back."

"Well, Darcy is bringing back a child. She is not poor in her country but she needs someone to take care of her. So Darcy volunteered. She is coming back in a few months, so we have to fix up the guest room and clean Darcy's abit."

"That should be fun mom. I can't wait."

"Neither can we. You can go and do your homework now."

Just as I was about to enter my room, I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it", I shouted and ran down the stairs.

As I opened the door, Eli was standing there.

"OMG! Eli, what are you doing here?"

**AN:Hoped you likes it. Going to update it in about a week. But i do want some reviews to see that people are actually reading it. And cani get some ideas for what might happen in the next chapter.**


	2. I'm Scared!

**an: Thank you for the reviews and follows. it made my day when i found out someone was following this story. Don't want to bore you so read on. and do you have to put a disclaimer? just wondering**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: I'm Scared!

Eli's P.O.V.  
I can't believe I'm goint to do this. How did Adam talk me into it? Adam is like my living conscience when he is around me.

I like Clare but I don't want to hurt her. I don't think I can handle it if we got close. If we get close, then someone is just going to say bye and my heart will be broken again. I remember the last person who I trusted with all my heart, she was my sister. Her name is Julia Goldsworthy. She was always there for me, even if we were constantly annoying each other.  
She died 3 years ago. I still miss her. I remember everything that happened as if it was yesterday.

*Flashback*  
Why does she have to be screaming. Yes, Julia is pregnant, but they don't have to scream about it.

"You are going to have a abortion!", I heard my mother scream.

"I'm sorry mom but I'm not killing this baby. I am not a murderer.", I heard Julia shout back.

"Who is the father anyways?"

"The father is Alex. He is a good kid."

I remember Alex. I never did like him. He always seemed like a bad kid. We would always talk and just about everytime, she would complain how much of a douche bag he is. And I'm always saying to just leave him. But she would say: "But I love him too much." Ughh! I hate it when she says that.

"He is a bad kid! I told you, didn't I tell you honey! He is bad news." Mom sounded crazy now.

"I can't take this bullshit anymore! I don't care what you think mom. I am going to have this baby and I will raise him. He is my responsibility now and I will take care of him." She ran out of the house as soon as she finished. I followed.

"Julia! Julia! How are you going to raise the baby? You don't have a job. Alex won't even support you."

"Don't you think I know that?", she screamed back at me. "Its hard enough as it is being pregnant, knowing that I have another mouth to feed. Its going to be hard."

We were both crying now.

"Julia. Look out!" I screamed at her. The car was speeding.  
"V-V-V-VROOM-M." Julia disappeared for about five seconds then dropped to the ground.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" I dropped to my knees, tears just running down my face.

*end of flashback*

"OMG! Eli, what are you doing here?", Clare looks suprised of course.

"I'm scared Clare, I'm scared."

"What do you mean?"

"The last person I ever got close to died. She was my best friend and my sister."

I was crying. Clare is the first person I cried infront of after Julia's death, which was 3 years ago.

"I can't do this Clare. I just can't. I really want to be with you but I can't. I'm scared."

"What do you mean?"

"Everytime I get close to someone one of us has to leave. I hate it because then you would have to find someone else who may understand or you can truly trust. Its extremely hard because everyone comes and goes and you can't control it. I really like you and want you to be my girlfriend but I can't do it right now."

"Its ok. I can wait until you are ready. By the way...", she shows me her right hand. She is wearing a purity ring. "I am waiting until I am truly ready."

"To tell you the truth, I'm scared too. Last year, I was going out with KC."

"You mean that jock?", I never thought of Clare to be the type of person to date a jock.

"He was a geek back then. Anyways, we were going out and I thought I loved him, but it turns out he was cheating on me with my ex-best friend Jenna."  
"You mean the short, blonde cheerleader?"  
"Yes. Can I get back to what I was saying!"

"Go ahead."

"Like I was saying, he cheated on me all because I wasn't ready. Alli told me she caught them flirting and I didn't believe her. Eventually he broke up with me but didn't tell me why. The next day, me and Alli saw him and Jenna making out in the park."

"I'm sorry Clare. You are better off without him."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You tell anyone one else this?"

"Other than Darcy, only Chantay."

"Why would you tell Chantay? She is such a big mouth."

"I don't know. I was writing it down to let my feelings out and Chantay managed to read it and then we talked about it. She is like my next big sis, since Darcy and I don't talk everyday. She may be a big mouth, but when it comes to my problems, she keeps them secret."

"That's nice."

"Yes it is."

"Hey Clare."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for letting me open up to you. I feel I can finally have someone to talk to who won't judge me."

"Your welcome. Well, my parents and I have to go to a church fundraiser soon. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Next day at school.  
Clare's P.O.V.

Oh look, its my boys sitting by my locker, reading comic books.

"So you guys want to go to the dot, I don't feel like going to class."

"Woah, did I just hear this? Saint Clare wants to skip class! Since when?"

"Come on, I just don't feel like going."

"But first I need to go to the washroom. I'll met you guys at the hearse."

We went our separate ways. I'm off to the washroom while Eli and Adam are meeting me at the hearse. I'm honestly feeling rebellious today.

Ohh boy, KC looks mad and is walking in my direction. He pulls me into a empty room. What does he want?

"What are you doing with emo boy?", he asks angrily.

"What does it matter to you?"

"You are mine and I'm not going to let him have you."

"How am I yours?", I was pratically shouting now. "You didn't want me, remember! You dumped me for Jenna!"

"It doesn't matter. I still have my control over you."

"It doesn't matter. Now leave me alone, I have class to get to."

When I was halfway through the door, he grabbed me by the arm.

"Let me go!", I shouted.

"No! You are mine and you are to never to talk to the emo boy again."

"No! I can do what ever I want. You have no control over me! Now let me go!"

"You will listen to me!", he shouted to me, then he hit me and punched me in the stomach.

He finally let me go and when he did, I ran to find Chantay. I wanted to talk to her. I ran in and out of every room until I found her in the power squad room.

As soon as I realized it was just me and her, I dropped to my knees, tears running down my face.

"Ohh My God! Clare, what's wrong? Why are you crying so hard?", she asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

* * *

**an: you may not review and follow this story. thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**i really hope that you guys are liking my story and reading it beacuse i like doing this and i hope. Please read this and tell me what you think. i just started English class, so if a chapter is really bad, I'm just trying to put in what my teacher taught me.  
Read and enjoy, then when you are done. hit the review button.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Chantay's P.O.V.

I can't believe KC did that to her. He always seemed nice and gentle, but this is nothing I would have expected. I know she didn't want me to tell anyone this but I have to help her. I can't let this happen to her. I am not going to let her hurt herself; I have to tell somebody, but whom? I could tell Eli, they seem very close and if KC did it because of him, there has to be something going on between the two.

Eli's P.O.V.

As me and Adam are walking down the hallway, I see Chantay walking towards me. What would she want?

"I need to talk to you", she says to me.

"Go ahead."

"Alone please."

"Whatever you have to tell me can be said in front of Adam."

"It's about Clare."

"I'll meet you in the caf", what would she need to tell me about Clare that Adam can't hear?

"Have you seen Clare abit earlier?"

"No, why?" she texted me that she feeling sick and said that she didn't want a ride.

"Well this is something I'm not supposed to tell you but KC hit her today. She said that he said she was still his and is to stay away from you and not talk to you."

"I really want to kill him right now!"

"But you can't because I'm not supposed to be telling you this but I thought you should know. I'm not asking you to, but if you decide to do something about it, don't make a scene out of it so that both Clare and KC don't know." Wow, she is good. She doesn't even really know me. I really hate how she is right right now.

I have a plan. All I need to do is talk to Principal Simpson, make sure the cameras are working and have everyone think they aren't and to make sure KC sees me with Clare. I know this is going to hurt Clare but that's the only way right now that I can help her out.

I would need help, I can ask Alli but then she can't keep a secret. But, we have Adam. I need him to go to the office and have Simpson call me down during class so no one gets suspicious.

_Dude, I need you to do me a favour and go to see principle Simpson and ask him to call me down to the office. If he asks why, tell him that I would explain to him._

_-Eli_

_Sure thing but why do you need to talk to him?_

_-Adam_

_I can't really tell you. If I could I would._

_-Eli_

_I get it_

_-Adam_

_Thank s dude._

_-Eli_

_No problem._

_-Adam_

While in English class, Simpson calls me. I'm glad I have Adam as a friend.

"What is it you wanted to see me about Elijah?"

"Well there is this problem that my friend is having I was hoping to talk to you since I know that you can help me most."

"And what might this problem be?"

"Well, Clare has recently been hurt by KC. He had hit her because he think she belongs to him even though they aren't dating anymore. He said that if she doesn't stay away from me then he will hurt her."

"And did she tell you this herself?"

Of course she wouldn't tell me this herself, she is too scared to. Does he not know how delicate she is? Clare would never tell me this, afraid that I would go and start a fight with KC, which is probably true, get me suspended.

"No she did not", I almost mumbled.

"Then why are you telling me this? This is Clare's problem not yours so she need to be the one to speak up about it." He seemed mad now.

"I'm telling you this because Clare is too scared to, she is afraid of what KC might do to her if she finds out. And you need to know that I would never lie about Clare's safety. And if you are a good person, you would try and help Clare instead getting mad at me for trying to help a friend."

"I just need you to keep a close eye on KC, especially when he is around Clare. She is too scared to tell anyone about this so I hope you can keep it on the down low and not make it obvious. That's all I ask, you keep the students at Degrassi Community School safe, even if you have to do it without them knowing or watching gone student closely. I trust that you will keep this school a safe place for everyone. I am done here. Can I head home, I'm feeling a little sick right now."

"You may go, I'll sign you out. I will do my best to keep Clare safe."

He finally listens to me; it takes some frustration to get to him. I learn that now. I really need some time to think and clam down. I can't go back because if I do, I will punch someone in the face, most likely KC her hitting my best friend.

Clare's P.O.V.

I really hope Eli and Adam aren't mad at me, I don't want them hating me but I also don't want KC to hurt me. I ant win in any way. It's either hang out with my friends and get abused to someone who I'm not even dating or ignore my friends and push them away. Right now, I think sticking with KC is the best this to do.

"_Cuz I would catch a grenade for yah! Throw my hand on a blade for yah! Id jump in front of a train for yah! You know I would do anything for yah!"_

Who would be calling me now, everyone is at school right now.

"Hello?"

"Clare, are you okay? You left a bit too early than usual. Is there something wrong?"

Why the heck would Eli be calling me? I don't want to talk to him, he is just going to make my life a living pain and I don't need that.

"I'm sorry Eli but I don't like you anymore. Actually, I hate you. So leave me alone and stay out of my life. I never want to see you again!"

I can't believe I just said that. He is going to hate me forever. We have English together and are English partners and our lockers are right beside each other. What will I do and what will KC think. I have to go explain to him everything between me and Eli that can't be changed.

KC P.O.V.

Clare better believe that I'm serious about what I said. She is not aloud near him or to even talk to him. If I see them conversing, I will beat the shit out of her. She is mines and goth can't have her. He can be all sarcastic but my Clare isn't going to fall for it. I am the only boy she will be looking at. She is n0t even aloud to look at that freak. She doesn't need to become one. And any how she complains about it, she will get a good beating. What I say goes. When I go out partying with Drew and the rest of the football team, she is to either stay home or stick with me. I don't care how many girls I hook up with.

"Are you okay baby?" Jenna asked.

"Hmm? Yah, I'm fine."

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter, took me forever to write because i keep loafing. so yeah. please read review and share. I am also hoping someone could help me write this and give me some ideas or possibly edit it when I'm done writing. That would be great**

**Now its time for me to shut up and for you to hit the review button. :D**


End file.
